


Chirping

by VulgarAssassin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fem!Sasuke, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/pseuds/VulgarAssassin
Summary: Like oil and water, they did not get along. She is everything he wants to be and she cannot believe someone like him is nipping at her heels. But, deep down, both know that they are more alike each other than they ever want to admit. Fem!Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto gulped down the last dregs of his ramen broth, letting out a content sigh.

"Thanks, old man Teuchi, that really hit the spot!" Naruto fished out his frog wallet and paid for the food.

The ramen owner smiled warmly at the boy "Anytime Naruto, good luck on your test tomorrow."

Naruto grinned and readjusted his forehead protector "Thanks old man, but I don't need luck. This is just going to be a small stepping stone on my path to Hokage!" With that declaration, Naruto hopped off the ramen bar stool and waved to the owner and his daughter as he parted from Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto walked leisurely, enjoying the slight chill in the night air. He turned on the corner of the street, passing the entrance to one of the many training grounds strewn about Konoha. Coincidentally a kunoichi just exited the training ground. Her hair was pitch black and short, almost boyish in style. She wore a blue turtleneck and khaki shorts. Naruto could not help but notice the stench of sweat permeating from her. The smell of hard work and effort. She seemed to have noticed Naruto staring at her, but other than a half second glance, did not acknowledge him and began to walk away. Naruto kissed his teeth in annoyance and considered ignoring her.

But that really wasn't his nature.

"Yo Sayuri, you ready for tomorrow?" Naruto took a quick sprint to catch up to the Uchiha. The kunoichi grunted unbecomingly. While she did not make any motion to encourage Naruto's interactions, she did slow her gait to match the shorter legged blond. "I'm not worried, Kakashi sensei doesn't seem that tough ya know? I mean I got him with my eraser heh."

"He's a jounin, don't be fooled, Naruto."

Naruto hummed in response.

There was a pregnant pause, the only sound in the night the shuffling of Naruto's sandals against the ground and the buzzing of mosquitos near the lamp lights.

"So, uh, it's not me, right?" Naruto had been meaning to ask this after their team meeting. He was a curious cat by nature.

"What?" Sayuri looked at the shinobi quizzically.

"About the killing thing you said this morning'?" Sayuri bristled in response to the question, but it went unnoticed by Naruto. "Like I know I hate you and you hate me and whatever, but dontcha think that'd be a bit extreme?"

"I wasn't talking about you, you idiot." Sayuri hissed between clenched teeth. "Why? Were you scared?"

"B-bastard! I was just making sure!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sayuri's smirk. This time he did not beat around the bush. "Then who were ya talking about?"

"None of your business." Sayuri realised that mentioning the issue of her brother earlier did open her up to questions like this, however, the blunt nature of the questions alongside the fact the questions were coming from Naruto of all people irked her for some reason.

"Ahhh whatever!" Naruto turned his head away from the raven haired kunoichi and let out an exaggerated grunt of displeasure.

"Why are you following me anyway, doofus?"

"I ain't following ya! This is the way to my house. Who would follow you anyway!"

Sayuri raised an eyebrow "Uh my loser fans, like you."

"Ehhhh!" Naruto swung his head so hard towards the kunoichi he was lucky he did not injure his neck. "I'm not your fan!"

Sayuri stopped, somewhat perplexed. "You are always bothering me though, like Sakura or Kiba…"

Naruto started shaking in anger, "That's because I'm your rival!"

Sayuri stared at Naruto in silence for a minute, the orange clad ninja seething silently, his face nearly tomato-red.

Sayuri began to laugh. First just a few giggles, then a couple of large guffaws, and then full-blown laughter. The kunoichi covered her mouth to try and mute the unseemly sounds while the blond nearly erupted.

"What the hell's so funny you bastard!" Naruto began to stomp his feet, furious at Sayuri's response to his claim. The kunoichi started to wind down, and wiped away some tears caused by the sudden laughing fit.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but in what world are the dead last and the best student rivals?" The normally stoic kunoichi could not hide her grin. "But thanks for that Uzumaki, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." The Sayuri began walking again leaving her fellow ninja to deal with his anger alone.

"Oi Sayuri I'll show you damnit! I'll beat up Kakashi sensei tomorrow and show you I'm better than you already!" The angry blond stomped his foot a few times to punctuate his promise. "Ohhhh when I become Hokage I'm going to make a laugh-at-Sayuri-day, you better believe it!"

Sayuri did not try and stifle her giggle this time. She waved at the blond as she departed.

"Good luck tomorrow dead last!"

When Naruto returned home, he promptly sketched a crude drawing of Sayuri's face to attach onto his training dummy and proceeded to pummel it late into the night.

* * *

'Weak, weak, weak, weak! I thought I was so much better than Naruto and Sakura, but none of that compares to a true shinobi like Kakashi' Sayuri cursed herself in her thoughts. She couldn't compete with the jounin in any feat. Bested in taijutsu, bested in ninjutsu, caught in a genjutsu. 'I'm so far from Itachi…how will I kill him if I can't even get a damn bell!'

Her reflection was cut short by the boisterous cackling from the blond to her left.

"Well, well, well, Sa-yu-ri-chan! Looks like I get the last laugh this time." Taunting her, Naruto placed the boxed lunch above his head and danced about. The kunoichi growled in response.

"Stop doing that Naruto, that's so mean!" Sakura yelled causing the shinobi to recoil.

"Ehhh but Sakura-chan, this bastard was making fun of me yesterday!"

"You probably deserved it!"

Naruto sank to the ground with a harrumph and opened his lunchbox. "Whatever, better eat now so I can beat up Kakashi sensei!"

Sayuri snorted. Naruto glared at her, but decided not to interact with her and instead focused on his lunch. Glancing at the two kunoichi, he noticed Sayuri closed her eyes, her brow furrowed. If she was hungry, she did not make it obvious. Sakura on the other picked at her food slowly, alternating between glancing at Sayuri and her own lunchbox.

Naruto polished off half of the lunchbox before he stood up and picked up some rice in his chopsticks, then pressed them aggressively against Sayuri's cheek. Sayuri's eyes snapped open and she recoiled away from the chopsticks. Sakura noticed what Naruto was doing and let out a gasp.

"What, are you scared of cooties you bastard? Eat up." Naruto jabbed at Sayuri's mouth this time.

"Are you trying to fail us all yo-!" Sayuri nearly gagged when Naruto slipped in the rice between her words. She scowled but slowly chewed the food to make sure she did not choke.

"Listen ya bastard, I was talking big yesterday, but to be real we all need to work together to beat sensei, and I ain't gonna go back to the academy cause your stomach was squealing during a fight."

"Wait you guys talked yesterday?"

Sakura's interruption was further interrupted by a thunderclap and the appearance of a fuming scarecrow person.

Naruto and Sakura let out similar shrieks while Sayuri felt the hair on her arms rise.

"You guys dare defy me?! You all…pass!"

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

* * *

"Ramen!"

"Sushi!"

"Raaamen!"

"Don't be a child Naruto, you are going to get ramen tomorrow anyway, let's celebrate with sushi!" Sakura crossed her arms, glaring at her new teammate.

"Now, now, you two. This is a celebratory lunch for the three of you so make sure you ask Sayuri what she wants as well." Kakashi interrupted the bickering duo.

The other two genin swiveled to face the raven-haired girl, their eyes filled with anticipation. Sayuri opened her mouth, but hesitated before answering.

"Well, ramen doesn't sound too bad…"

"Yatta!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, surprised but not questioning Sayuri's decision

"Eh, Sayuri-chan, for real?" Sakura pouted in disbelief, expecting the Uchiha to agree with her, even if just to spite Naruto.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'Good that should cover as an apology for laughing at the dolt.' But if it didn't…then too bad for Naruto, because Sayuri certainly would not bring it up.

"Ramen! Ramen! Yeah!" Naruto whooped, excitedly pumping his fists into the air.

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura yelled before slamming her fist into Naruto's skull.

Sayuri didn't feel bad about laughing this time.

* * *

**A/N: Wrote this a while back, it was just sitting in my documents. Was about 90% done, I just finished it off and edited it. Wasn't going to post it initially, but here you go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sayuri stared down at the slumbering blonde. His sleeping face shockingly docile, she could have mistaken him for a different person if it were not for his whisker marks and signature orange clothing. It was early, and chilly. Sayuri was surprised he did not hug himself for some warmth. Maybe the jacket was thicker than it looked?

"Naruto."

No response.

He smelt like a mixture of things. The tang of salt, and the earthiness of the training ground too. Probably trained all night and passed out from exhaustion if Sayuri were to guess.

She pressed the toe of her sandal against his leg with some force, but he slept through it.

"Naruto!" She yelled it out this time. Some birds behind her squawked in protest, but Naruto stood silent. Sayuri let out a soft sigh and crouched down next to her teammate. She stared at his face again, still mulling over his peaceful look. It was a stark contrast to the usual faces he made. Squinted eyes, or angry snarls. Dopey smiles, or sheepish grins. Always expressive, never calm.

"Naruto?" She tried once more, near ear level. The only response she received were rhythmical breathes. She bit her lip and looked around. No one in sight except for a few birds. Curiosity overtook her and she reached over, delicately running a finger across his cheek. Running her fingertip along the minute impression of a whisker-mark on his face, tracing it gently.

Almost as quickly she withdrew her hand, as if she touched a hot stove. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she swiftly moved away from her new teammate.

"What the fuck was that?" She muttered to herself, moving far enough where she could not see Naruto anymore. She did not think it was strange that she found his whisker marks intriguing. They were exotic. She always wondered, were they birthmarks? Tattoos? Some sort of clan heritage? But still, for her to go as far as touching him? Sayuri's body shivered in disgust at her own actions. She knew that was more than a step too far. Sayuri allowed her self a small sigh of relief, simply glad her teammate had been out cold.

Sayuri began to stretch, still attempting to forget her indiscretion. It took her halfway through her kata when she finally could focus completely on her training. She continued, going through her second set, and nearly finishing it, when she sensed something approaching her and she side stepped, dodging a small pebble, and pivoted toward the source of the projectile.

"Naruto." She grounded out, annoyed both by the sudden attack and also because his whisker-marks were now a source of personal embarrassment.

"Man, imagine if I hit you?" Naruto chuckled to himself. "You'd look so dumb."

"I might look as dumb as you always do." Sayuri shot back and the blonde's jovial grin dropped into a snarl.

"Very funny, asshole."

"Well, what do you want?" Sayuri asked, crossing her arms, hoping to rid herself of him quickly.

"Well, uh, what time is it?" His expression morphed again into a sheepish smile.

"Almost six."

Naruto hesitated, but spoke once more. "Six…in the morning, right?"

"What other time could it…" Sayuri began angrily, dropping her arms in annoyance, before calming herself down. "Yes, six in the morning."

"Oh, good! Guess that means I didn't miss out on the team meeting."

"We still have another two hours." Sayuri confirmed.

"Although knowing Kakashi sensei we probably have another three or four, eh?"

He waited for a response from the Uchiha and went she refused to do so, kissed his teeth in dissatisfaction.

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled to himself before beginning to stretch.

"What are you doing?" It was evident, obviously, but his actions still left her flabbergasted.

"You blind? I'm stretching, duh."

"Did you not…did you not train last night and fall asleep here?" Sayuri had a rabid desire to train and become stronger, yet she could not fathom herself training all night, falling asleep at the training grounds, then waking up and training again right away.

"How'd you know that?" Naruto asked, pausing mid-stretch to stare down the Uchiha.

"I-I saw that you were asleep, so I assumed." Sayuri averted her gaze from him.

"Eh? And you didn't wake me up?" Naruto sounded irritated, but Sayuri kept herself from checking his expression.

"I did try, you were sound asleep, like a dumb rock."

"I'll have you know, I'm alert at all times. A bug crawling by me will wake me up." The smugness in his voice forced Sayuri to shoot him an annoyed glare.

"You keep thinking that, deadlast."

Naruto ignored her jab and continued his stretches.

"So, you really did train here last night?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you go home? Take a bath, eat some food? It's not good to overwork yourself."

Naruto stopped he stretched and quirked an eyebrow at the Uchiha. "Worried about me, Sasuke-chan?"

Sayuri snorted. "There is no need for bravado, you must be tired, loser."

"Want to check for yourself?" Naruto finished his stretches and began rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What do you mean?" She saw the cocky grin on his face right before he began sprinting at her and she let out a grunt of annoyance before dropping into a combat stance.

* * *

Naruto's attacks finally became sluggish, and Sayuri could dodge them easily now. All his attacks were telegraphed but Sayuri found herself blocking more than she would like and her arms still trembled from the heaviness of his blows. Somehow, he generated tremendous power from his small frame and also possessed a startling nimbleness that almost caught her off guard a few times. Still, he could not land a clean blow on the Uchiha prodigy and his frustrations leaked into his movements, morphing them from deft to sloppy.

Naruto swung his leg in a wide arc, attempting to round house kick Sayuri, but the kunoichi ducked underneath and slammed a fist into Naruto's unguarded gut. The orange-clad ninja stumbled back before quickly dropping into a defensive stance, expecting the Uchiha to keep up the pressure.

"What gives?" He finally barked out when she made no movements.

Sayuri shook her head and headed toward her discarded gear nearby a tree. Naruto might not be a good fighter, but he was an exhausting one. She could use a drink.

"Hey…Hey!" Naruto's shrill voice carried in the empty training ground.

"You're done, deadlast, don't kid yourself."

"I'll show you done, bastard!" Naruto dropped his guard and rushed the exasperated Uchiha once more. As he neared her, Naruto threw a right hook at her face. Sayuri took a step forward, rotating her hip while dropping her stance so she cleanly avoided the punch and kicked Naruto in the chest in one smooth motion.

Naruto let out a massive grunt as he was lifted off the ground and flew in the air for a foot or two before landing unceremoniously in crumpled heap.

"Okay," His voice came out after a moment, ragged and filled with pain, "We are done now."

Sayuri shook her and walked toward her gear. She crouched down and picked up her canteen, gratefully coating her parched mouth with chilled water. Now that her body began to cool down from exertion, she could feel her muscles preparing to ache and she grimaced. She remembered when she could beat Naruto in a fight before he could finish blinking. When did it start taking so much effort?

Sayuri turned around to look at her teammate. He still laid, sprawled on the ground. Sayuri rose from her position and walked over to the blonde shinobi.

"Hey, dumbass, want water?"

Naruto's face was covered by his arms, but he parted them and she saw a single cerulean eye peer back at her. "Is it poisoned?"

"Fine, none for you." Sayuri brought the canteen to her lips again and Naruto bounded suddenly to his feet.

"Wait, wait! I'll take, I'll take!" Naruto pleaded.

Sayuri passed the canteen over and Naruto quickly took a swig from it.

"Damn, that hits the spot. Thanks!" Naruto wiped some water that dripped onto his chin off, handing back the canteen to his teammate. He flopped back onto the ground, his arms behind him pressed against the ground while his legs splayed out. Sayuri frowned at his display.

"We have to go soon Naruto, we were sparing for a while now."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Sayuri, we still have time." Naruto said, tilting his head back and enjoying a passing breeze. "Besides, maybe Kakashi sensei should get a taste of his own medicine for once."

"If he asks, I'm blaming you." Sayuri scowled, but sat down next to the blonde.

"Hey, Sayuri…" Naruto began after a moment of silence. He opened his eyes to stare at his teammate.

"Hm?" She sounded, cocking her head, waiting for his remark.

"Did it feel nice?"

"What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Naruto closed his eyes and then ran a finger gently across his one of his whisker marks. His lips twisting into a vicious smile. "I told ya, a bug could wake me up y'know?!" As he opened his eyes to gaze at his teammate's expression, ready to snicker at her shame, but his smile dropped sharply and the blood drained from his face when he noticed her eyes. "I-I-I don't mind ya know, it's n-not a big deal or anything! Actually, it f-felt pretty good, y-y'know?" Naruto sprung to his feet, backing up swiftly from the Uchiha, failing to appease her in the slightest.

"Five days, no…three days at the hospital." Sayuri promised, her eyes screaming murder. "Just enough damage to get rid of the necessary brain cells."

Naruto paused, opening his mouth to say something…instead he decided to bolt out of there, and Sayuri pursued.

* * *

"You guys are sooo late, you're lucky Kakashi sensei didn't show up yet." Sakura scolded as her two teammates arrived at their waiting spot. Then she noticed Naruto's state. "What happened to you?!"

Naruto blinked his bruised eyes painfully, looking at Sayuri for a brief second before swallowing thickly and answering. "I tripped."

Sakura wondered if he could see her through all that swelling. "Uh, how many times exactly."

"A lot." Naruto answered quickly.

Sakura looked at her female teammate, who shrugged leisurely. "Guess he's just clumsy."

Sakura tilted her head at the strange reply but decided not to push further. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine." Naruto squeaked.

Sakura opened her mouth, ready to ask another question, but she was interrupted.

"Hello, my cute students!" Kakashi appeared out of a plume of smoke. "Ready for a great day of team bui…what happened to you?"

"Tripped."

"…how many times?"


End file.
